It is important that the secret keys used in cryptographic systems have characteristics which allow maintaining their secrecy.
Numerous methods are known for generating such secret keys for cryptographic use.
In particular, there is the random generation method as described in the document “Functionality classes and evaluation methodology for physical random number generators”, reference AIS31 version 1 dated Sep. 25, 2001, BSI.
The invention aims to provide another type of generation of such secret keys.